


Bo'sun Hook Won't Suffer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Poor bo'sun Hook, Whip wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The ghost of Captain Jasper Hook forces his younger brother to be his bo'sun after the latter disrupts his slumber.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook smiled as he approached his harpsichord. *Stupid Smee isn’t near me now. My brother is deceased. Peter Pan isn’t trying to steal something belonging to me. I’m with my beloved harpsichord* he thought. He sat near the harpsichord and began to play.

 

Captain Hook closed his eyes and proceeded to sing. His voice became louder with every passing second. He opened his eyes after the song ended. Captain Hook looked back. His eyes became wide after the ghost of Captain Jasper Hook faded into view. ‘’Brother?’’ he muttered.

 

Scowling, Jasper approached his younger sibling. ‘’You are loud enough to wake the dead!’’ 

 

‘’That’s why you’re here?’’ Captain Hook asked after he frowned.

 

Jasper nodded. ‘’I’m here for another reason, Jamie Hook.’’ He pointed at his eye patch. ‘’You removed my eye years ago. All because I refused to give you extra gold. You should suffer the consequences,’’ he said.

 

Captain Hook stood and continued to frown. ‘’I’ll be the one to harm you again,’’ he said. He raised his hook above his head. Captain Hook ran to Jasper. He gasped after he went through him. His frown returned at a snail’s pace.

 

‘’You can’t hurt me at all,’’ Jasper said. He revealed a whip. A cruel smile materialized on his face. ‘’I can and will hurt you.’’

 

Captain Hook began to scowl at Jasper. 

 

‘’You will be bo’sun Hook for a week.’’

 

‘’Bo’sun?!’’ Captain Hook’s eyes widened again. He began to tremble with anger. ‘’I may be your younger brother, but that does not give you the right to…’’ Captain Hook gasped after Jasper’s whip almost contacted his leg. He scowled another time.

 

‘’Very well.’’ Captain Hook departed and entered his bedroom. After dressing in different garments, he returned to Jasper. Bo’sun Hook’s eyes narrowed as Jasper smiled at his cap, belly shirt, dark pants, etc. He wished to get rid of a certain ship rat, but it wasn’t possible. ‘’What is my first task?’’ he asked.

 

‘’Use your tongue to clean this entire floor,’’ Jasper said.

 

Bo’sun Hook blinked twice. ‘’Lick the floor?! Never!’’ He scowled as Jasper raised his whip above his head. ‘’I won’t suffer.’’ He winced after the whip struck his arm. Bo’sun Hook glanced at the bloody wound and turned to Jasper again. He gasped the minute Jasper smiled and raised his whip another time…

 

Several minutes later, bo’sun Hook was on the floor and one side of his body. Did he wish to know how many whip wounds were all over his body? Wounds caused him to wince twice.

 

Jasper smiled another time. ‘’You’ll always suffer, little brother,’’ he said. 

 

‘’Are you going to vanish if I don’t suffer?’’

 

‘’Hm?’’ Jasper muttered as he tilted his head to one side. He loathed the sudden smile on bo’sun Hook’s face. Frowning, he viewed him closing his eyes. Jasper trembled with rage. He vanished and abandoned his brother’s still form. Bo’sun Hook was not going to suffer another time. 

 

The End


End file.
